Five Minds, Nine Hearts- Family Drama
by BritishStarDreams
Summary: In the Horan Tyler-Smith family, nothing could go wrong right? Wrong. A butt load of Family Drama will be discribed. YEE HAVE BEEN WARNED. DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE BBC AND THEIR RESPECTFUL WRITERS Sadly, I do not own this show. Therefore, I am here writing for all of ya'll
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo my trustworthy readers! Okay, Lame introduction. I completley forgot the second half of this chapter so I went and edited it, and since we're in the middle of the school year now, I don't have time to come and update as much as I did over the summer. And I'm also working on like other fics... (talk about multitasking lol) they include: **

**Five Minds, Nine Hearts books 2 & 3 (re-writing them), Adopted by Billie Piper, My Dearest Doctor... A Doc!Clara fanfiction, Untiltled Doc!Rose fanfiction, untitled Demi Lovato Fanfivtion and the Adventures of Mel (Almost a Doc!BritishStarDreams type thing to say..) **

**So I'm going to be putting this story on hold until I get some chapters written. We have Christmas Break comming up in a few weeks so I will do my best to have at least book #2 done to be uploaded- and it'll be one of those mass uploads and I'll do the whole story (or half of the story) in one day :) **

**Ya'll are lovely. And you can be even more lovely by commenting title ideas for my two untitled fics! (*cough cough* not just time lady hope and kstar *cough cough*)**

**BritishStarDreams**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**3 years later…..**

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land."

"She's missing the Doctor, I would think. Shame on him and Niall to stay home with the kids." El said, looking at Rose and me  
"Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." The three of us started laughing.  
"I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go. Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits." Rose laughed to herself.  
"Glad we're indoors. Sounds like a storm out there." I started. "Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier. Oh god I'm turning into Dad."

"Oh, it's a sanctuary base!" Rose said. "Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling."  
"Welcome to hell." El said with a confused expression.  
"Oh, it's not that bad."  
"No, over there."  
"Hold on, what does that say? That's weird, it won't translate." I took out my sonic screwdriver and started scanning it.  
"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well. We should see English." El was scared.  
"Exactly." I stared. " If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge. We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS'S knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough- Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base. "

"**_We must feed_**."

"You've got to what?" Rose asked alarmed.

"**_We must feed_**."

"Yeah. I think they mean us." El grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight.

"**_We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed_****.**"  
"**_We must feed_** _you if you are hungry_."

"Sorry?"

"_We apologies. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment_?" I laughed, skeptical about that response.

"Mum, what's going on? This isn't in my journal." I said, frantically flipping through my journal.

"It's in mine." Rose said, handing me hers. Sketches of the Ood were drawn all over the place.

"Did their eyes turn red?" El whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, they- oh my god!"

We walked into a room full of corpses. They were all over the place. I took out my sonic and scanned the room.

"Electrocuted. But there are no broken fuses at all- OH NO THE TARDIS!"

The three of us ran back to the window and watched as the beloved TARDIS fell to the center of the planet. El started freaking out and Rose went to comfort her. I, on the other hand, stared at the bottomless pit as we lost our mental link to the TARDIS. I turned around and sank to the ground, putting my head in my hands. There was no way this was happening. It couldn't be! We lost the TARDIS and we're stranded on a planet full of-

"Oh my god. Those are infected Ood!" I said, standing up. "The red eye is showing infection!"

"Tell me it isn't true."

"It is too true. We have to stay away from the Ood at all times."

"They're every where hun, we can't really do that."

"Mum, we can find a way how." I put both my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I'm a Time Lady. I know basically everything that could or would go wrong. Do you want to get killed by an Ood or live?"

Rose gave me a look of sadness, and El was looking at the table in the centre of the room.

"Guys, I found something, it's a map of the base."

"Good work El! Now we have to find the TARDIS." I fidgeted with some of the controls and it showed where the TARDIS was. "It's in a pit."

"Oh god no."

"Did we really have to climb through air ducts?"

"YES! It's the only way to get to the room and away from the red-eyed Ood!" Rose said from behind me. "Did you want to live and see Louis again?"

"Yes."

"Then keep moving!"

I followed the map that I got from the computer and we finally made it to the room where the pit was. There were old spacesuits hanging on the walls and we all put them on, and started lowering ourselves into the pit from an old piece of wiring that was on the wall. I felt the wire fraying, and I stopped, taking out my sonic and sonicing the wiring. We fell.

"Oops?" I questioned.

"Ow!" El moaned from under me.

"Shut up and get off me!" Rose's muffled cries came from somewhere below us.

"Hello? Who's there?" a girl's voice rung out.

"She sound's like Lottie!" El whispered, dumbfounded.

"Act like you've never met her before, alright?" I whispered to the two. "Hello? This is Melissa Horan Tyler-Smith from Planet Earth, our ship fell down here and we came to find it." I got up off the ground and walked towards the sound.

There was an opening in the rock and I looked inside. A girl, maybe our age, was sitting at a makeshift desk with an old computer, some paper and some clothing. The bed was made of rocks, and a single blanket was on top of it. The girl at the desk had strawberry red hair and was wearing the outfit of Oswin from the Dalek Asylum. She looked at me in alarm and tried to curl up in an even smaller ball, if that was at all possible. Her fingernails were crusted red, and she had scrapes and bruises all over her arms and legs. She was missing a sleeve, and there were cave drawings all over the wall of things. Daleks, Cyberman, the TARDIS, the Doctor-

I walked over to the one picture of dad. He was in a bowtie and wasn't wearing his usual attire, but it was his face. I put my hand on it and felt the physic ability. As soon as I took my hand away it started moving and I jumped back, letting a girlish scream come out of my mouth. I got up off the floor and moved towards the picture again, and the Doctor was back in the usual get up he was, but he was holding a piece of paper that said:

**FIND THE BEAST. PLEASE. FIND IT. THANK YOU. **

I stared at the picture dumbfounded. Rose and El came up behind me and I heard a gasp from Rose. El's arms wrapped around mine and she attempted to dig her head into my shoulder. My hand subconsciously went and touched the photo again and the words on the paper changed.

**Mel, Rose, El, please find the beast and set the girl free. I'm begging you. **

A gasp escaped my mouth and I flinched back. How'd he know we were here? Rose's arms wrapped protectively around me and the picture's expression went from sad to confused. He took out a pen and started writing on the paper.

"Who are you?" all three of our heads looked over to the girl who was now holding a gun.

"If I'm right, and I'm right most of the time, that has no ammo in it." El said.

"Tell me who you are. Now." I stepped forward, holding out my sonic and sonicing the gun, making it fall apart.

"I suggest you don't hold a gun up to us. I'm Melissa Horan. Who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"Oh yes we do." I went and crouched down next to the Lottie look alike. "What is your name?"

"Tell me yours first and I'll tell you mine."

"Melissa, Rose, Eleanor. What's your name?"

"Perrie Oswin. Junior tech one oh nine four oh."

Same features as Lottie, same sass as Lottie, same name as Perrie, something's up.

"Where are you from Perrie?" El asked from behind me, still attached to Rose.

"I can't remember. My college may know."

"Where's your college?" Rose asked, coming down next to me.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure thing we can."

"Can you take me with you?"

"Yeah, why?" El asked.

"The beast."

"The Beast? Like from Beauty and the Beast?"

"No, the devil." Rose said, flipping through her journal. "Mel, you have to confront it."

"I do? UGH it's always me!"

* * *

**Remember, PLEASE COMMENT TITLES! (Don't leave time lady hope and kstar to do all the work please!) **


	2. AN

Hey everybody... Yeah... I got a new laptop and I'm also re-writing the whole series so I am going on a HUGE Hiatis for like a month, month and a half.

I'm REALLLY Sorry!

-BritishStarDreams


End file.
